


《金主爸爸求放过》❷

by eighteen_months



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M, 拽酷炫霸金主攻vs落难贪财天仙受, 金主/娱乐圈文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighteen_months/pseuds/eighteen_months
Kudos: 1





	《金主爸爸求放过》❷

/// ooc

没过几天，林姐就又约肖战见面了。

见面的时候，林姐给肖战签了一个协议，内容大致是事情结束以后，肖战能得到哪些资源，然后肖战必须对此事保密之类的。

肖战在乙方栏上签上了自己的名字。

听林姐说，那位一号金主，一眼就看中了自己。

肖战对此只是笑了笑，并没有接上林姐的夸赞。因为他刚刚才得知，这位金主是个男的。

心情有些压抑。

虽然他来之前已经做好心理准备了，但是等到确认的时候，还是有些...抗拒。

林姐拿着合约走之前还说了一句，那天是那位金主的生日，所以肖战可以打扮得特别一点，给金主一个惊喜。

这可就难倒肖战了。

他不太会打扮...

之前造型什么的，都是公司的造型师给他做的。

嗯...还被说油腻了...

肖战有些懊恼，只好去附近的百货公司逛逛，看看有没有比较好看一些的衣服。

结果发现好看的衣服特别多。

但是，他都买不起。

他现在连吃饭都成问题了，就算到时候伺候好了金主，拿到了资源，也得等一段时间才拿得到薪酬吧？他现在哪来多余的钱买衣服啊。

就这样，肖战打消了买衣服的想法。

忽然，他在一间礼物店门口停了下来。

肖战抬头看了看眼前的这间礼物店，犹豫着。

既然是生日，他没办法穿好看点，就送个礼物吧？

肖战走了进去，逛了一圈，突然觉得这店应该不叫礼物店，应该叫女生专属礼物店。

因为里头卖的不是洋娃娃就是卡通抱枕...

还有一些零零散散的礼物盒、礼物袋、礼物包装纸...

但是，他也实在送不起那些适合“金主爸爸”这个名号的礼物了。

什么手表、领带、钱包之类的...

肖战叹了口气，又走了一圈，选了店里头最便宜的一个小狮子玩偶抱枕，又选了一个看起来比较上档次的礼物袋，这才跑去柜台结账。

店员姐姐看起来特别和善，还帮他把小狮子玩偶放进礼物袋里，送了他一条深红色的彩带，绑在了礼物袋的带子上面。

他走之前，店员姐姐还笑着对他说了一句：“谢谢光临，希望你的女朋友会喜欢。”

肖战尴尬地笑了笑就跑走了。

额...嗯，希望会喜欢...

等到肖战回到宿舍，才开始懊恼了起来...

他买个这个东西干嘛？！

人家可是金主爸爸...

一个事业有成，能够左右资源配置的成功人士，会需要一个狮子玩偶吗？！

他就算是留给自己抱着睡，都嫌太小，这东西还没他手臂长呢。

肖战越看那个狮子玩偶，就越觉得自己浪费钱。

呜呜呜...20元啊...

8月5号，他卖身的日子到了。

其实这几天，肖战无聊的时候有在网上查各个明星大咖的生日资料。

但是都找不到这位8月5号生日的金主爸爸。

可能是幕后的什么老板吧...

因为搜索金主爸爸的长相失败，肖战只能做好迎接地中海和大肚腩的准备了。

林姐给他的时间是晚上11点，应该是金主爸爸的生日会过后吧。

肖战也没多问，在10点左右的时候，就自己在宿舍里洗好了澡。

他还特意百度了...灌肠的方法。

他换上了一件米白色的毛衣和一条牛仔裤，配上了稚嫩的长相，就像是刚下课的学生一样。

他实在是不知道卖身的时候该穿什么衣服去...

穿西装太正式了。（没钱买西装）

穿情趣衣服也太...（还是没钱）

这种搭配应该是最正常不过了吧？（自己的衣服 不用钱）

一切收拾妥当了，肖战走之前还紧盯着镜子不放，过后才关上宿舍的门。

没过多久，宿舍的门又被打开。

肖战走了回来，站在那礼物袋前犹豫了一会儿。

最后他叹了口气，还是将那礼物袋带上了。

他留着这东西也没用，如果金主爸爸不喜欢，他再拿回来就是了。

肖战进了约定的酒店，向前台报了林姐给他的房间号，服务员就将房卡取给他了。

肖战忐忑地拿着那张房卡上了楼。

第十八层，258号房。

呵呵，十八层地狱吗...

肖战用房卡开了房门，却发现里面还没有人。

也好也好，没有让金主爸爸等自己的道理。

肖战拿着礼物袋小心翼翼地在床上坐了下来。

紧张地等待着...

“哎，小少爷，生日快乐啊！”

“来来来，放开了喝，今天我请客！”王一博大手一挥，旁边的服务生又上了好几瓶酒。

有一人凑了上来，露出了有些猥琐的笑容：“小少爷，我给你准备了个生日礼物。”

王一博挑了挑眉。

那人招了招手，一位身材火辣的女人便走了过来，坐在了王一博身边。

坐下来时，她像是没骨头一样，依附在了王一博身上。

王一博看着她脸上因为出油而结块的粉底，满脸写着拒绝：“哎哎哎，李哥，真的不用了，生日礼物我自己准备好了。”

李哥一听，惊奇道：“哟，小少爷长大啦！”

周围传出了嘘声。

王一博笑了一声，道：“好啦！你们先在这喝着，我回去开礼物啦！”

说完，王一博就在众人的起哄声中，离开了包厢。

走了出来，王一博先去厕所解了手，才乘着电梯回自己的房间去。

一想起资料上的那张照片，王一博就莫名的兴奋。

这心情就像开快递一样。虽然他已经知道了那人长什么样子了，但是等到亲眼见到，等到属于他的时候，是完全不一样的感觉。

肖战已经在房间里等了有一段时间了，都没人进来。

原本安安分分的肖战终于有些坐不住了，起了身，往门口的方向探了探。

金主爸爸不会忘了吧？

如果金主爸爸忘了，是算金主爸爸失约吧？

那么资源还会给的吧？

肖战边想着，边靠近门口。

房门上有个猫眼，可以看到门外的情形。

就在肖战快要走到门口时，门突然开了。

“咔嗒”一声，王一博推开了门，就看见了肖战站在自己面前。

眼前的人穿得特别随意，就一条牛仔裤配一件白色的上衣。头发像是刚洗过吹干了一样，松松软软地塌在他的额前。

王一博忽然想起那时资料上写，这人已经26岁了。

比他大了整整六岁。

可是看着像是比他小了六岁的样子。

额...等王一博稍微抬了抬头，发现这人好像比自己高了以后，就不这么觉得了。

肖战也愣住了。

他没想到门就这么突然开了。

开门的这人是谁？？？

不应该是地中海大肚腩吗？？

这个小屁孩是谁啊？

两个人就这么安静地对视了好一会儿，肖战才开口：“额...请问你是...？”

王一博皱了皱眉，问道：“肖战？”

肖战应了一声。

“26岁？”

“嗯...”

“183？”

“额...嗯...”

“没事长那么高干嘛...”王一博嘟喃着，把房门关上了，走了进来。

肖战听见了关门声，这才反应过来，看着王一博结结巴巴地说：“你是...金金主...爸爸？”

王一博疑惑地回过头来：“什么八？”

“没没没！”肖战连忙摇头。

没想到他的爸爸...啊呸！没想到他的金主竟然这么年轻...

这孩子看上去还没成年吧？

他虽然肯定是下面那一个，但是和未成年人发生关系，他还是要坐牢的吧？！

王一博坐在了床上，看着还站在原地发着呆的肖战，不耐烦地喊道：“你发什么呆啊？过来啊。”

肖战犹豫了一会儿，这才抬起脚走了过去，坐在了王一博的旁边，战战兢兢地开口：“你...今年几岁啊？”

王一博：？？？

王一博怎么觉得，这个问题有点侮辱他呢？？？

“二十。”王一博没好气的回答道。

“我不信，身份证。”肖战突然道。

王一博：？？？？？？

“你说啥？？”

“身份证。”

“我来睡你，还要带身份证？”

“不是，我不想坐牢，和未成年做爱是要坐牢的。”肖战很是认真地回道。

他可不想捞到去牢里蹲的资源。

虽然那里面不愁吃不愁喝...

王一博：......

“我没带，放家里了。”

肖战听了，起身就要走：“那我走了。”

王一博连忙拉住他：“啊喂？你要毁约啊？你签了合同的！”

“毁约我也不能和小孩子上床啊！”肖战说着，耳朵便红了起来。

被一个小弟弟上，他还要不要面子的啊！

“我真的成年了！！！”王一博气极了，他长得有那么幼稚吗？！

“我不管，你必须留下来，不然你就得赔我一百万！”王一博蛮横地说道。

肖战瞪大了眼睛，问道：“毁约金是一百万？”

“不然呢？你没看合约的吗？”王一博疑惑道。

肖战立马甩开了王一博的手，一转身，乖巧地趴在了床上。

操！别说一百万了！十分之一他都没有好吗？！

“.......”

这人脸变得也太快了。

王一博扶了扶额，一把把肖战拎了起来：“我喜欢正面。”

“啊？？？”

没等肖战反应过来，王一博就亲了上去。

两个人都没什么技巧，这场热吻就像是唇舌在打架一样，凶残至极。

王一博显得有些迫不及待，亲着的时候就脱去了肖战的上衣。

肖战的肤色本来就白，没想到藏在衣服里的皮肤，更是白嫩细腻，摸起来软软的，像是白豆腐一样。

肖战猛然被人脱了衣服，身上一凉。

啊拜托，他大夏天的穿毛衣就是怕酒店会冷啊！

两人站着亲热了好一会儿，王一博脚下就踢到了个东西，踉跄了一下，二人双双跌在了床上。王一博的牙还磕到了肖战的嘴唇，磕出了血。

王一博连忙起身，气呼呼道：“什么东西啊？！”

肖战舔了舔唇上的铁锈味，低头一看，有些尴尬道：“额...那是我带来的。”

王一博看着那黑金相间的袋子，上面还绑了个红色蝴蝶结，疑惑道：“你带来的？什么东西？”

“额...你的生日礼物...”肖战说完，恨不得找个地洞钻进去。

王一博有些惊讶，看了会儿肖战以后，这才弯下腰将那礼物袋拿了起来。

肖战连忙阻止：“哎别别别！！！你别看了！”

“为什么？”王一博问道。

肖战红着脸，说：“礼物哪能当着送礼的人面前拆，我...我...我明天走了你再看。”

王一博瘪了瘪嘴，也没有反驳：“那好吧。”

说完，又将礼物袋放了回去。

放回去后，王一博又盯着礼物袋看了许久，肖战以为王一博是又想拆开来看了。

怎知王一博只是弯腰，将那条红色彩带解了下来。

“你干嘛啊？”肖战半坐在床上，姿势看着十分诱人。

王一博也不回答他，直接跨坐在肖战身上。

肖战吓得叫了一声。

王一博俯下身，将彩带从后方绕过肖战的脖子，然后在肖战的颈项上绑了个蝴蝶结。

就在肖战还没搞懂王一博这一系列的动作时，王一博忽然在他耳边，轻飘飘地说了一句：“这才是生日礼物。”

从他嘴里呼出来暖呼呼的风，吹过了耳朵，惹的肖战一阵脸红。

王一博很快就把肖战的裤子脱了下来，等到肖战感受到了下方的凉意，才反应了过来：“等等等...等！这么快的吗？”

王一博停了下来：“不然呢？你自己应该清理过了吧？”

“额...是这么说没错。”肖战讪讪笑道，他在来之前，确实清理过了。

“那为什么还要等？”

“额...一定要正面吗？为什么我不能趴着？”肖战有些尴尬地问道。

他自认自己的腰没有那么好，要是被王一博这么一折，估计没个十来天都好不了。

趴着的话，那个地方就在后面，应该不是什么很困难的姿势。

“我想看着你的脸。”王一博说道。

“......”

他看中肖战就是看中肖战这张脸啊，要是肖战背过身去了，只能看个后脑勺，那他不是随便找个人都可以？

“那好吧...”肖战认命得答应了，谁让他是爸爸呢...啊呸呸呸，金主。

虽然做好了心理准备，但是等到王一博闯进去的时候，那还真的是钻心的疼。

肖战疼得叫了出来。

叫出来后，他又觉得这样也太不man了吧。这之后，不管王一博在里面怎么动，他都硬生生忍了下来，没再叫。

怎知王一博是个新手，别说男人，女人他都没上过，动作起来不仅生疏还野蛮，肖战被折腾地都快晕过去了。

最后肖战没忍住，竟然哭了出来：“别别...别继续了...太疼了...”

我天，原来被爆菊这么疼。

要知道这么疼，他就不来了。

他最怕疼了。

王一博听着肖战带着哭腔的声音，停了下来，愣愣地看着肖战红彤彤的眼睛。

他莫名喜欢肖战这副样子。

浑身赤裸，白皙的颈项上绑的红色的蝴蝶结在挣扎中已经有些散了，红红的眼睛被泪水点缀的水亮水亮的，好看极了。

他觉得肖战特别适合红色。

艳丽的。

王一博没有听肖战的话停下来，反而加大了力度，奋力地冲进去，又全根抽出来，再次冲进。

肖战这副样子让人特别想欺负他。

肖战被突如其来的动作撞击得疼痛不已，哭着求饶道：“别了...别了...真的太疼了...你...你停下来吧...求求你了...”

王一博没回答他，仍在继续着。

窗外夜色朦胧，半弯的月亮高高挂着，照进了房里，落在床上两人的身上。

不大的房间里，持久得回荡着肖战的哭声。

第二天一早，肖战起身的时候，后方就传来一股刺痛，疼的肖战腿一软，又跌坐回了床上。

王一博在旁边，睡得很香，一点也没有醒来的迹象。

肖战心里咒骂道：小兔崽子...

肖战强忍着痛意站了起来，走进了浴室。

站在镜子前，肖战这才发现自己全身都是微红的伤痕，眼睛哭得红肿，像是刚刚从战场上下来一样。

肖战沉默了一会儿，想道，他好像确实是从“战场”上下来的。

肖战自个儿在浴室里收拾好了自己，穿回了他昨晚穿来的衣服，坐在床上等着王一博起床。

没想到他这一坐，就是两个小时。

这孩子是真的能睡...

王一博迷迷糊糊睁开了眼，就看见肖战坐在了床上，低着头玩手机。

肖战察觉到这边的动静，才将视线从手机上移过来，轻轻地说了一句：“这都十点了，你可真能睡。”

“你管我。”王一博非常不服管教。

“你怎么还在这啊？”王一博坐起了身。

“难道，你昨晚意犹未尽，还想再来几次？”王一博凑了过去，挑逗着肖战。

肖战刚洗完澡，身上有一道香香的味道。

昨晚太着急了，他没仔细闻，这股味道有点像薄荷，清凉清凉的。

肖战连忙跳开，开什么玩笑，昨天晚上差点要了他这条小命，再来几次他也不需要讨什么资源了，直接让王一博烧点钱给他得了。

“我在等你醒啊。你没让我走，我怎么敢走？我又没你联系方式，万一之后你反悔不给我资源怎么办？”

“不是有林姐吗？”

额...对吼。

“额...哈哈哈好像是吼，那我先走啦！”肖战不好意思的笑了笑，转身就打算离开。

“哎等等！”王一博突然叫住了他。

“啊？”肖战回过身来。

“额...那部戏，我是男主，到时候我带你进组吧。”王一博说着，反过身去拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出纸笔，刷刷刷写下了自己的手机号码，递给了肖战。

“这是我的手机号码。”

肖战犹豫了一会儿，才走上前就接住那张纸，却没想到这么一接，手反被王一博拉了过去，跌坐在了床上。

王一博趁机亲了一口肖战的脸，晃了晃纸，笑说：“记得打电话啊。”然后，就把纸塞进肖战的手里。

肖战被这突如其来的一吻给吓住了，整张脸就像是红透了的樱桃般，急急忙忙地站了起来跑了出去。

王一博看着仓皇而逃的肖战的背影，笑了起来。

在床上坐了一会儿，王一博打算起身洗澡上班去了，下床的时候发现到了昨天晚上被残忍遗忘的礼物袋。

王一博裹着被子，弯下身来，将礼物袋里的东西取了出来。

一个还没他头大的狮子玩偶。

王一博噗嗤一声笑了出来，这是什么奇葩。

都二十多岁的成年人了，还送这么幼稚的礼物？

虽然心里头这么想着，但是王一博还是将玩偶慎重地放回了袋子里，还特意将袋子放在了显眼的地方，提醒自己等下走的时候千万不要忘记拿了。

殊不知，肖战送他这个，只是因为便宜而已。

【未完待续】


End file.
